


She never could resist a challenge

by bugzadc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugzadc/pseuds/bugzadc
Summary: Cat ropes Kara into being her fake girlfriend so the pair can take on Lois and her farmboy husband in the newlywed game





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Cat wished she hadn’t come to Metropolis for the weekend. Yes, she had spent many good years there and yes, she was here to get an award, but there was one distinct blemish on the city: Lois Lane lived here.

Lois was, at best, insufferable, but tonight, at a party where she was coming in second to Cat Grant, she was sure to be completely intolerable. Cat was confident at one point that Lois had faked a stumble so she could spill a glass of wine on Cat’s dress. The CEO was just thankful some hapless waiter was in the way. Cat hoped Lois’ farmboy husband would show up and distract her. He was occasionally good for something other than filling out a suit nicely.

Cat had just helped herself to a new flute of champagne when Clark walked into the ballroom. She tossed it back when she noticed the couple making a beeline for her and readied herself for whatever drivel Lois thought of as suitably disparaging.

Lois spoke first. Cat always did prefer a good counterattack.

“Clark was just saying how sad it is that no one likes you enough to come with you to events like these, weren’t you darling?”

“What? No, I, jeepers, I was just saying it’s sad you don’t have anyone to share tonight with, that’s all,” Clark said with an awkward laugh. “But really, congratulations, Cat. You deserve it. Your piece on…”

Clark trailed off when he noticed Cat glaring at him.

Cat grit her teeth and wished she had more champagne. “Lois, I see jealousy looks just as terrible on you as everything else does.” She glanced down at her watch. The actual award ceremony part of the evening was still 10 minutes away. Cat wished she’d brought her assistant along; Kara excelled at keeping Cat away from people she didn’t want to deal with.

“Well loneliness looks fantastic on you,” Lois snarked. “It suits your terrible personality. Is your date late? Or is it that you just couldn’t find anyone willing to come with you?”

Cat knew she should just brush Lois off and walk away. Lois knew how to make a scene and Cat didn’t need that - she glanced at her watch again - 9 minutes 30 seconds before she accepted an award.

“Couldn’t make it tonight actually, work emergency,” Cat said. “You’re the only one here who keeps witless arm candy under lock and key.”

Lois bristled and Clark sighed, clearly uncomfortable stuck between these two women as they sniped at each other. “It’s a good thing that my arm candy is free for the Newlywed Game at National City General next month. You’re on the board, aren’t you? I’m sure you and your partner will be there.”

Cat knew she should have walked away. She wasn’t dating anyone. Even if she shanghaied someone into faking it with her, her chances of winning would be abysmal. As much as she hated to admit it, Lois and Clark had one of the best relationships she’d ever seen. But Cat couldn’t turn down a challenge.

“I actually just had my assistant vet the trophy they picked,” Cat said. “It wouldn’t do for me to have anything subpar on my shelf next to all my other awards.”

Lois’ eyes narrowed. “There’s absolutely no way you and whatever self-absorbed man you’re dating can win, but sure, Cat, good luck. You’ll need it.”

XXXXX

Cat had no idea why she continued to let Lois goad her into these things. She was the CEO of a major media company; she should just be able to fake a business emergency during the puerile game, but there was no way she could let the other woman win. This was going to call for some planning. Lois may be the military brat in the equation, but Cat had read _The Art of War_ cover to cover. She would be ready.

Cat developed a four-part plan on her flight back to National City.

  1. Convince Kara to fake date her
  2. Set up a convincing back story so everyone would believe she and her assistant were a couple
  3. Win
  4. Gloat forever



Cat was so fired up when the plane landed around 4 a.m., that she decided to get started right away. She hadn’t quite worked out the kinks in Step 1, but she had several ideas for Step 2 and one of them could be accomplished right away. Cat searched for Kara’s address in the employee database, fired off some texts from a burner phone she still kept on hand from her reporting days and grabbed a taxi to Kara’s apartment.

Cat ducked into the bathroom of a coffee shop across the street from Kara’s and carefully ruffled her clothing and hair, making sure she looked just the right level of disheveled. She walked over to the lobby of her assistant’s building, called her car service and waited for her driver - and the paparazzi - to arrive.

She smiled as she heard the shutter noises of a camera snapping away when she got into her car.

The photos hit Page 6 surprisingly quickly. Cat could tell - Kara looked like she was going to have a meltdown when Cat breezed past her assistant into the office. Kara hurried into the room right behind Cat, iPad pressed tight to her chest.

“Ms. Grant, welcome back. There’s some, um, news about you. It seems like something you’d maybe be interested in after the whole debacle with your emails. But don’t worry, I’m handling it.”

Cat sat down behind her desk and tossed her sunglasses onto the surface. “Well?”

Kara handed the iPad over to Cat and opened up Chrome. “Someone got a picture of you near my apartment,” she said. “They made some, uh, interesting leaps in the headline and text. Obviously the photo is staged. I contacted your lawyer and PR team and they’re going to squash the rumor.”

Cat pulled out a pair of reading glasses and slid them on. She read over the headline and zoomed in on the photo. She looked fantastic and Page 6 had made just the leap she wanted people to make. “You can call everyone off and have them get back to their regular work. People will think what they want to think. It doesn’t bother me,” Cat said. “The level of dedication you showed in dealing with this does impress me though. In fact, book a table for tonight at that sushi place I like. Dedication deserves a reward.”

Kara picked her iPad up from Cat’s desk. She looked like she wanted to object, but Cat was quick to cut that off. “Well, chop chop, Kiera.”

A photo at a restaurant would do wonders for Step 2. In fact, if Cat could successfully destroy Kara’s cardigan and loud pants, she would also be able to dress her in something more suitable for the dinner.

Lois had failed with her wine spill at the awards dinner, but Cat _was_ better than the other woman in every way. Cat spilled her second latte of the day all over her assistant - it wasn’t as if the hot drink could hurt her anyway. She carefully knocked the drink over so it would target Kara’ blouse, cardigan and blouse all in one blow.

Kara jumped up, shouting dramatically about how much the coffee hurt. Cat apologized to Kara and made a mental note to work on the other girl’s acting skills as she watched Kara blotting away at her stained clothing.

“I’ll have something messengered over before we leave for dinner,” Cat said. “You look even more disastrous than usual.”

“That’s really not necessary, Ms. Grant,” Kara said. “I can just run over to my apartment really quick and pick something up.”

“Nonsense, Kiera,” Cat said. “You live on the other side of the city and I can’t afford to have you disappear for that long.” Sometimes, pretending she had no idea her assistant had superpowers paid off. “Besides, I already asked my personal shopper to send something over.”

XXXXX

Kara looked stunning when she walked into the restaurant later that night. Her assistant didn’t have shoulders and biceps built from tossing bales of hay like Clark Kent, but no one could say she didn’t look fantastic in the dress Cat had chosen.

The dinner went well enough until Cat broached the topic of her plan with Kara. Her assistant downed her glass of water, poured another and downed that as well.

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?”

Cat waved away the waiter. It wouldn’t do to have him overhear any details while bringing over a dessert menu. “It’s very simple,” Cat said. “I need you pretend to date me so we can beat Lois Lane at some game. I googled the rules - it’s about which couple knows the most about each other.”

“I know what the newlywed game is, Ms. Grant,” Kara snapped, quickly lowering her voice when a few diners at nearby tables looked over. “I just don’t understand why you’d want me to pretend to be your girlfriend for this. I’m nobody. I’m just your assistant.”

“Exactly,” Cat said. “You’re my assistant and you know more about me than most people because of that. You’re young, you’re smart, you’re attractive - you can help me beat Lois.”

Kara gaped at Cat in complete shock. Cat hadn’t anticipated this level of confusion from her assistant; she was normally so quick to do whatever Cat asked of her.

“I want to be clear, you don’t need to do this. Your job is not in jeopardy if you refuse,” Cat said. “Look, why don’t we head out and you can take the night to think things over. Sound good?”

“I mean, I guess,” Kara said. “I can think it over.”

“Excellent,” Cat said, standing up. “Shall we then?”

The two women were greeted by the flash of cameras as they walked out of the restaurant. Cat had forgotten about the paparazzi; they seemed a bit premature now that Step 1 was in danger.

Kara ducked her head and grabbed Cat by the arm. She lead her away from the restaurant and kept walking until they were a distance away.

“You planned that,” Kara said. “Didn’t you?”

Cat hasn’t known Kara was capable of glaring. The photographers definitely seemed premature now.

“I did,” Cat said, owning up to the move. “These things take planning. I can’t just show up at this game with my assistant. I need people to believe we’re in a relationship. And if you say no, well then it’s just a couple of pictures in the paper. They’ll go away.”

“I, I need to go home,” Kara said. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

XXXXX

Kara gulped when she saw the Google alert on her phone as she took the elevator up to her apartment. Pictures from tonight were already all over the internet. Her sister was going to kill her. Alex was leaning against Kara’s apartment door. An alien invasion would be nice right about now.

“Explain, Kara. Now.”

Kara pulled out her keys and gestured toward her apartment. “Inside?”

Alex moved away from the door and waited for Kara to unlock it. The minute they were inside, Alex headed for the cabinet where she kept her own stock of alcohol and poured herself some whiskey. Kara fidgeted while Alex drank.

“Your boss, Kara? Really? You had to sleep with the Queen of All Media and get photographed?”

Rao, Alex really was going to kill her. And maybe Cat too.

“It’s not what it looks like, Alex. I promise,” Kara said. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and floated it up to a shelf she knew was beyond Alex’ reach. Kara ignored her sister’s scowl; she needed her sober for this. “Ms. Grant wants to pretend to date me for this competition. She sort of maybe arranged some photographers so it would look like we were going out.”

“And you agreed to that? Kara, I know she’s your boss and for some reason you think she hung the moon in the sky, but that’s so incredibly irresponsible,” Alex said. “What if someone sees the pictures and makes a connection between you and Supergirl?”

Kara winced. “I sort of didn’t agree? I mean, I said I’d think about it. But would it really be so wrong to say yes? I want to help her.”

Alex groaned. “Kara, give me the whiskey back right now,” she said, leveling Kara with a look until her sister floated back up and got the bottle. Alex pulled the cork out and poured herself another drink. “What kind of competition does she even need you to be her fake girlfriend for.”

“The Newlywed Game. It’s this game where couples compete to -.”

“I know what the Newlywed Game is, Kara! And it’s not safe,” Alex said. “What are you going to tell her when she wants to know what city you were born in? The name of your first school? You can’t just make up 12 years worth of information.”

“I make things up about my life every day. Each morning I get up and I pretend I’m not an alien and then I keep acting human all day,” Kara said, her voice cracking. “I can do this. I want to do this.”

Alex doesn’t look convinced. “But why? I just don’t get it,” she said. “Is this about proving something?”

“No! I just really want to help her, ok?”

“I love that you always want to help people, but this is different from helping some old lady with her Ikea furniture. Your boss isn’t even nice to you. I don’t -,” Alex’s face fell when she noticed the look on Kara’s face. “Do you like her? Like, like her like her?”

Kara flushed. “I do,” she said, her voice soft. “And I never thought I had a chance, but this feels like the one way I can maybe make it happen. She’ll have to actually look at me as something other than her assistant.”

“I can’t pretend I understand, but I won’t stop you. You’re the one dealing with J’onn if he finds out though.”

XXXXX

Cat didn’t like to admit it, even to herself, but she was nervous the next morning. She didn’t know who she could convince to do this with her if Kara refused. Cat made a mental note to discuss her combative relationship with Lois with her therapist as she rode the elevator up to her office.

Kara was waiting for her, latte in hand. Cat gestured for her assistant to follow her into her office. She briefly debated between sitting on one of her couches or behind her desk before she walked out to the balcony. It had always served as a safe space between the two women before. Kara immediately gravitated toward the railing and stared out at the city.

Cat took a seat and sipped at her coffee, hoping Kara would give her the answer she wanted. “I just want to remind you that you’re still going to have a job here if you say no.”

Kara turned around to face Cat. “And if I say yes?”

“Then you’ll still have a job with me. You always will as long as you want one,” Cat said. “Your focus for the next month will just shift a bit.”

“I’ll do it.”

Cat smiled. “Good,” she said, setting her coffee down. Cat reached into her bag and pulled out a massive stack of flashcards. “You’ll need these.”

Kara took the stack and shuffled through the cards quickly. “I know all of this already,” she said.

Cat looked incredulously at Kara. She’d borrowed those cards from Carter and spent hours filling them out last night after dinner. There was no way Kara could know all of that about her. “I find that hard to believe.”

“You can quiz me if you want, but I’m telling you. I know you.”

That was a bold claim. Cat wasn’t sure if there was anyone out there who really knew her. Certainly not her mother or either of her ex-husbands. She was herself with Carter, but her son was only 11. There were only so many sides of herself she allowed him to really see.

Kara though had seen Cat at her best and worst. She’d seen her interact with her mother, her son, her ex-husbands, her friends and her employees. She’d even read those hacked emails. She’d certainly lasted by Cat’s side for longer than almost anyone else. Still, Cat couldn’t just move forward on the basis of Kara’s confidence alone. A quiz sounded like a good idea.

“Tonight then. Keep the cards just in case.”

“Did you, uh, did you want me to make you some flash cards too?”

Cat stood up from her seat and walked over so she was standing in front of Kara. “I never did get around to learning more about you,” she said, reaching out to smooth out Kara’s collar. “Have some study materials to me by the end of the day.”

“I’ll get on it right away, Ms. Grant.”

XXXXX

Kara did her best to be as truthful as possible in the notes she made for Cat. There were certain details of her life she didn’t feel comfortable sharing with Cat yet and there were whole years of her life that would never be suitable for public consumption at a game. But the point of this for Kara was letting Cat know her and that required honesty.

She walked into Cat’s office with a binder at the end of the day and handed it over. Cat flipped it open to the first page and laughed. “Really? A table of contents?”

Kara blushed. “I thought you might appreciate some organization.”

“Thank you. For this and for agreeing to this whole thing. I know I shouldn’t get into it with Lois like I do and I’m sorry I had to rope you into all of this.”

“So why do you fight with her?”

Cat rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “I suppose we’re just too much alike,” she said. “And we each see in the other things we want. She sees a child and a more developed career. I see a woman who still gets to spend her days reporting and a devoted partner. We’ve never mixed well.”

“So in a way, her involvement in the newlywed’s game at a hospital where you’re on the board was like pouring salt in the wound?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Cat said, getting up and gesturing toward the couch. “Study time?”

The two women sat down and Cat quizzed Kara on the content of every single flash card. Kara answered each one with ease. It seemed her assistant really did know her. Cat felt slightly uncomfortable with that, but also happy. It was nice having someone understand you on so many levels.

“You’re good at this,” Kara said.

“Practice from helping Carter study. Do you want to order dinner while I start reading over your notes?”

“Sure. Thai food okay?”

Cat nodded and cracked upon Kara’s binder. She was especially curious what she’d find in the early years of Kara’s life. It was one thing knowing your assistant was hiding a huge aspect of herself, but it was another seeing her devote pages to made up facts.

She had just finished reading about Kara’s first month with the Danvers family when Kara walked in with containers of food. Cat dug in and decided to take a chance.

“So did you really break your arm when you were eight or is that also made up?”

Kara grit her teeth. “Not this again, Cat. I’ve told you - I’m not Supergirl. I’m an ordinary human.”

Cat put down her container of food and shifted closer to Kara. She turned to page three of the binder and pointed to the name of Kara’s first school. It wasn’t in english.

“Oh. I can’t believe I missed that.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Cat said. “And I’m not going to fire you. I did this all wrong the first time. I understand if you made-up some backstory. It’s not like you can tell everyone these things, but you can tell me if you’d like.”

Kara smiled. “I’d really like that, actually.”

XXXXX

The two women were ready when they walked, hand in hand, into National City General a few weeks later. They knew each other well beyond just the biographical details. Kara and Cat were going to destroy the competition. Kara just hoped the competition didn’t mean the end of this new relationship with Cat.

The two women shared an elevator to the correct floor; Kara knew she would miss even the small things like that if this ended. She saw Clark just moments after she the doors slid open. Kara leaned in and whispered in Cat’s ear. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

She speed walked over to Clark and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him down a side hallway.

“Golly, Kara. What’s all this for? And why are you here with your boss?”

Kara stood up straight and shoved a finger into Clark’s chest. In that instant she was every inch the older cousin. “I’m here as Cat’s date. You will not mess this up for me or I’ll end you. Got it?”

Clark gulped. “Yes.”

Kara smiled and hugged Clark. “Great! It’s so good to see you! I have to get back to Cat now. Good luck today.” She walked away, excited to get back to Cat, but paused when she heard Clark mumbling behind her.

“Women are so weird.”

Kara turned around and glared at him. “I heard that!”

She didn’t see Clark again until all of the couple’s were arranged for the competition. Kara sighed when she realized Cat was glaring at Lois.

“Hey,” Kara said quietly, rubbing her thumb up and down Cat’s hand. “Remember the game plan. Pretend she doesn’t exist. It’s just you and me here, ok?”

“Right, I’m ready,” Cat said. “We’re taking her down. Together.”

Kara pressed a quick kiss to the back of Cat’s hand. “Together.”

The two women dominated for the next hour. Favorite movies, toothpaste, shower songs, pets - they knew it all. Lois and Clark were, unfortunately, matching them question for question.

It was all down to the last question. The host asked the contestants to write down their partner’s favorite football team. It was Cat and Lois’ turn to answer.

Cat smirked and confidently scrawled her answer onto the whiteboard. It wasn’t even a question she’d needed to study. She remembered Kara’s immense disappointment the day after the Super Bowl.

The pair got another point when they flipped around their boards and showed the answers matched. They high-fived and embraced, waiting to see if they were going to need a tie breaker.

Lois flipped around her board - it said ‘The Patriots.’ She frowned at the answer on Clark’s board: ‘don’t have one.’

“What? You love The Patriots,” Lois said. “You always watch them play with me.”

Clark blushed. “I don’t really like football. I just like watching you enjoy it.”

The host stood up in the center of the room, trophy in hand. “Well that’s adorable, but it still doesn’t help you win. That honor goes to the ladies who haven’t missed a single one - Cat Grant and Kara Danvers.”

Cat, elated, grabbed Kara and kissed her. This one didn’t feel like it was for show, not like the planned ones had been today. Kara was smiling when the two separated.

“More of that later today?”

“Absolutely,” Cat said. “I know I said you’d always have a job with me, but I think that might have to change. How’d you like to be my girlfriend instead?”

Kara picked her whiteboard back up, uncapped her marker and scribbled down an answer. She flipped it around so Cat could see the “Yes!” written in big letters.  



End file.
